Bitter Sweet Innocence
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: Screamer and his siblings are sold into sparkling sex slavery by someone who they trusted and sent to live with old nobles who have longed for their touches. But Screamer seems to have gotten the one noble that becomes obssesed with him. Will Screamer ever escape the horrors that befall him? Or will something else happen? HIGHLY DISTURBING CONTENT! plot & OC's belong to me! DARK
1. Your new home

**A/N & Warning: I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but I just couldn't wait to post this one. If you are familiar with my work than yes this is another story that has EXTREMELY disturbing content and should not be read by those who cannot process certain levels of psychological material that is deemed as disturbing. Please note that I am against child sex slavery and I wish to put a stop to it but so many people tend to ignore that it even exists! So to those of you who like to read disturbing stuff and wish to be more aware of what goes on in child sex slavery then please read on. maybe by writing this and seeing what goes on in it more people will try to stop it! I would also like to say that this is NOT a human au. And constructive/nice revierws inspire me to write!**

* * *

**Bitter Sweet Innocence**

**Ch1: Your new home**

"One day I'm going to be the fastest flier on Cybertron." I exclaim to my two younger siblings.

All three of us are outside sitting peacefully in the rusty swings that are in the backyard of our small, old house. Our Beta creator has gone somewhere for the day; so it is just Thundercracker, Skywarp, Alpha creator, and I that are home today.

"You're full of slag Starscream!" Skywarp says from my left where he is sitting in the swing next to mine.

I scowl at my youngest sibling. "You're just jealous because you know I'm better than you 'warp."

Skywarp sticks his slimy glossa out at me, I reciprocate the impertinent gesture.

"Uhhh…" Thundercracker sighs from the swing to my right. "Is sitting here and doing nothing the only thing that we are going to do today?" He asks, staring down at the ground with a dull expression sketched onto his youthful facial features.

"Well, we could have a flying race." Skywarp suggests.

I shoot him a hatful expression. "You would teleport to the finish line like the cheater that you are." I state.

Skywarps face plates' heat up in rage. "As if you wouldn't if you had my powers!"

I ignore my purple sibling, and turn my attention towards Thundercracker. "Don't you just want to stay here and relax? I mean it's such a nice day and Alpha said that his friend is going to come over and purchase something from Alpha. And Alpha said that when he makes the sale his friend will take us out for an energon goodie." I explain with a smile on my face.

Thundercracker looks up at me with an optical ridge raised in confusion. "Why did Alpha say that his friend would take us out for an energon goodie?"

My smile fades away once my eldest sibling brings our creator's words to my attention. I turn my helm to Skywarp looking for an answer from him. But he only shrugs his shoulder blades in confusion. "Maybe Alpha's friend is a cyber-puppy that Alpha will let us walk to the snack store." Skywarp comments, But this idea is not enough to stop us from being a little concerned about who our creators friend is.

The sound of a door creaking open draws our gazes to the back door of our old one-story house.

A middle age mech stands in the doorway with our Alpha creator at his side. This mech is a hideous shade of yellow with violet optical sensors.

Our Alpha and this mech step out of the doorway and make their way over to the swing set where I and my siblings are sitting in fear. The mech that walks with our creator doesn't seem like a nice guy at all. And we can tell by the way he eyes our little frames with an 'unknown' emotion burning brightly in his purple optics.

Once the mech and our alpha creator come to a stop a couple of inches in front of us, Thundercracker stutters out the same question that is on all three of our central processing units, "Alp-Alpha i-is that y-your fri-friend?"

The strange mech smirks down at our trembling frames. "You really do have a nice batch of sparkling's Hellfire. I thought my clients' were over exaggerating when they said how beautiful your offspring are, but now I realize that they weren't" The mech whispers the last part of his sentence as a hint of greed, along with something else, reveals itself in his optics.

The strange mech extends one of his black servos out and brushes Skywarps tender check with the back of his servo, causing my purple sibling to shudder from the coldness of the strangers touch.

"No Swindle!" our Alpha commands, grabbing a hold of Swindle's arm and jerking it back before it could repeat the unusual action. "I won't them to still be fresh for your clients! Once your clients tire of them, then you can do whatever you wish to do to them!"

Swindle chuckles a bit. "Oh, trust me Devilfire. I always fulfill my clients' deepest and darkest wishes by giving them what they desire."

My siblings and I shoot each other looks of fear, confusion, and panic. Then we slowly turn our optics to our creator and Swindle. Panic radiating rapidly throughout our young circuitry. "Alpha what is Mr. Swindle talking about?" I ask, innocence burning brightly in my crimson optical sensors as I gaze up at my creator for an answer.

Swindle and Alpha exchange knowing glances then look down at us with mischievous smirks. "Kids Mr. Swindle here is going to be a big part of your lives now. So why don't you three go with him to the energon store to get a little treat and get to know _more _about one another?"

"Ummm…h-how is h-he ga-going to b-be a big part of ou-our li-lives?" Skywarp stutters, trying his best not to reveal his fear and failing at it.

"Oh you'll see how in time. Now everyone stand up and follow Swindle to his ship. Okay?" Creator asks in an overly happy tone.

"Okay" We say in whispers as we hop out of our swings and follow Swindle to the front of the house where a rusting gray ship has been parked.

The 'ancient' door to the ship opens once we get to it and we all follow Swindle inside.

"Alpha, are you coming?" I ask, turning around in the doorway to see my Alpha standing a few feet behind me with a smile gracing his facial features. Alpha never gives me an answer as the electric door slides to a close and the ship takes off. He just stands there with that smile on his face. Watching us leave with a mech that we don't even know let alone trust.

* * *

I walk to the cockpit of the small rusting ship where I find my siblings sitting in the torn seat behind Swindle who is flying the rust bucket. The seat is so small that all three of us might as well sit in the others lap. Our laps would, without a doubt, be far more comfortable. The ships floor has some kind of red organic slime growing all over it and I can guess that the revolting smell, that pollutes the ships air, is coming from said slime. And the windows of the ship are coated in dust and most are broken safety hazards. If anything it would be less hazardous to be in a nuclear reaction than in this piece of junk.

"You kids are going to enjoy all of the _colorful_ people you will meet in your new lives." Swindle states from the front seat where he flies the small cargo ship.

Skywarp, who is sitting on the edge of the only other seat in the cockpit, lets out a small whimper. Thundercracker, who is in the middle of 'warp and I, also lets out a little whimper of fear and worry.

I remain silent, not wishing to draw any attention to myself.

* * *

Nothing else is said as the cargo ship begins to land on a flat surface. I try to see the energon store from one of the broken windows. But instead of a store I see a river of lava that surrounds a purple palace that looks as if it were forged from massive stalagmites that pierce the heavens with their razor sharp tips.

"Where are we?" I quickly ask, jumping out of my seat and running over to the exit where there is a larger window to gaze out of. When I had jumped out of my seat I heard my siblings let out sighs of relief from not being cramped anymore.

I hear Swindle come up from behind me and open the exit. Then, in one swift motion, Swindle wraps his arms around me and throws me out the exit where I land on the hard ground with a _'thud'_ sound.

"Your new home!" I hear the devious mech shout, along with the cries of my siblings who are trying their best to get to my location outside of the old cargo vessel.

The last things I saw before my world went black, were the outlines of two mech's as they approached me and the ship taking off with my siblings who were crying, not only because they were being separated from me, but also for the fact that it shall only be a matter of time before they will be separated from each other…and Primus only knows what shall become of all of us.


	2. A Rosebud Blooms

**A/N: Please leave nice/construtive reviews at the end.**

**WARNING: This story contains content that is HIGHLY DISTURBING! Do not read if you are easily disturbed. This fic was written to bring more attention to the problem that most countries face with child sex slavery (WHICH DOES EXIST) although some people say otherwise...**

**Bitter Sweet innocence**

**Ch2: A Rosebud Blooms**

In the master bedroom of Kaon palace, a colorful little seeker lies on a king sized berth that is covered in silky white blankets...

The youngling twists around a bit in his recharge before he onlines his crimson visual receptors. "Ahh" the sparklet yawns as he stretches out his petite arms, completely forgetting the events that had taken place several hours ago. But once the young seeker sits up on the berth, with his systems fully online, his memories quickly come back to him as he observes his surroundings with fear burning ever so brightly in his optics.

The ceiling is at least two stories high and the walls, along with the floor, is made out of some kind of rust colored stone. The berth has four tall golden posts on each of its four corners and two long vertical windows are in the wall that is behind the berth, giving anyone, that is currently in the room, a breath taking view of the city of gladiators.

The seekerling cradles his knees to his chassis as he shivers from the cold that is circulating throughout the room.

He sits on the berth, in that same disturbed position, until the door to the room opens and two drones walk in with expensive clothing and fine jewelry draped all over their slender burgundy arms. The seeker crosses his right leg over his left as he stares at the drones that lay the expensive objects right next to him on the berth.

"Wh-who are you gu-guys? The petite seeker stutters, trembling in fear as one of the drones grabs a white laced under garment and orders him to extend both of his legs out.

Out of fear the tiny seeker does as he is told. The drone reaches up to the sparklets cherry red pelvic armor and takes it off, revealing the sparklets immature cord and untouched port. The drone then hands the pelvic armor to his partner who places it at the far end of the berth.

As the seekerlings intakes speed up the drone takes the white laced under garment and tenderly slides it up the younglings' lithe legs, sending shivers, of an unknown feeling, up the innocent seekers sensitive wing struts.

"Wh-why ar-are y-you doi-doing thi-this ta-to meh-me?" The seeker whines as the drones place a cream white cloth over the sparklets black helm, causing the youngling to become temporarily blind.

"We are preparing you for our master." One of the drones explains as it places a dazzling chain of pure gold around the sparklets youthful neck. "It is tradition, here in the high levels of Kaon, for a mech to not see the face plates of his future mate before he deflowers him." The other drone informs the 'blind' sparklet as the other finishes wrapping chains of sapphires around the seekers' tender anklets.

Innocent of not being knowledgeable on what the term _'deflower' _means, the petite sparklet responded to this information by letting a soft 'oh' exit his supple lip components.

After a couple of minutes pass, the drones finally finish with dressing the young mech in traditional clothing and jewelry, so they leave the little 'blind' mech alone in the room, waiting on the king sized berth for someone who has sinister plans for his young frame.

XXX~XXX

The two drones walked all the way down the corridor until they stood right in front of a door with a black cyber dragon carved into the rusting metal.

Before the drones open the door they look at one another. "This is wrong." The drone on the right says to his partner who slowly nods his helm in agreement.

"But the seeker has caught our master's optics and when our master wants something he gets it, with or without permission." The drones' partner states, and with that they opened the door and walked into the room to find their master sitting in his black throne with his blood red optics narrowed at his underlings that cower before him.

"Is he ready now?" Their Lord seethes through is sharp gritted denta.

"Yes Emperor Megatron, he is ready to receive your…seed." The drone on the right responds as he and his partner bow down before their exalted master.

"He better be..." Lord Megatron says as he stands up from his throne of black, decayed skeletons. "…or else." He hisses dementedly into the audio receptors of the drones as he walks out of his eerie throne room.

XXX~XXX

Tears of blue energon cascade down the young seekers' tender face leaving trails of sadness on his youthful facial features as he sits on the berth with a white cloth over his helm, a white laced under garment over his small cord and virgin port, and jewelry draped onto every inch of his petite frame.

"_How could my Alpha creator do this to me and my siblings?" _the little one subconsciously asks himself as he stares at nothing aside from the white cloth that is covering his small black helm. _"What did we do to make him hate us so much?"_

The young seeker is brought out of his thinking by a small creaking noise that seems to be originating in the direction of the entrance to the room. "Hello? Is someone there?" He asks in his usual sweet little voice.

"Yes _I _am here." the raspy voice of a large mech responds.

The large, old mech gently shuts the door behind him and grins mischievously at the young untouched seekerling on his berth, sinfully eyeing the 'object' of his dark, twisted desire.

"Who are you?" The seekerling whimpers.

The old mech chuckles in a manner that sends shivers down the younglings wing struts. "_I _am the one that Primus created you for, my young little virgin."

From beneath the cream white cloth the youngling raises an optical ridge as the rest of his frame trembles in fear. "What is a virgin?" the sparklet asks in a tender whisper.

The old mech casually strolls over to the berth, never removing his lustful optical sensors from the sparklets petite frame, and slowly sits down next to the trembling little seeker. He then leans in close to the younglings' audio receptor and whispers, "It is what you shall not be at the end of this cycle, my love. Now tell me…what is your name my young one?" The larger mech asks as he begins to stroke the seekers plump thigh with the back of his tarnished servo.

"My na-name is St-Starscream." The young seeker stutters, tiny waves of that same foreign feeling radiate throughout his frame as the older mech gently strokes his smooth thigh.

"Well my dearest Starscream, my name is Megatron. And you should learn it fast because you will be screaming it very soon."

"What d-" Before Starscream could finish his sentence, he let out a loud gasp as he felt the older mech grope at his immature reproductive organs.

Waves of uncontrollable pleasure rush throughout the old Emperors' bulky frame as he feels Starscreams' petite reproductive organ through the white laced under garment. And in less than a second the old Emperor is retracting his interface panel to reveal his member that proudly solutes the young mechs' port.

XXX~XXX

After it is all over, and Starscream lies on the berth whimpering beneath the cream cloth with his virgin energon draining endlessly from his ruptured port, Megatron grabs hold of the top of the cloth that covers his young lovers' helm. "Now let me see the face of my young mate." He states from on top of the little seeker.

With one swift jerk of the cloth, Megatron rips it off of Starscreams' helm to reveal the seekers' wet face plates and horrified optics as he looks into the fiery optics of the mech that has caused his blushing rosebud to bloom into a beautiful rose.

Megatrons' optics trace every inch of the young seekers face plates. "Let me wipe those tears off of your beautiful face, my little Screamer." The tyrant says, sticking out his exceedingly long, slender, silvery glossa and licking at the melancholy sparklets face and becoming firm once again in the process of performing this sinful action.

Megatron dips his cord low, as he continues to lick away the sadness on Starscreams' young face plates, and rubs it up against Starscreams' soft thigh until he erupts onto the seekers petite frame.

After having his second erection fulfilled, the tyrant collapses on top of the deflowered Starscream and releases a heavy sigh of exhaustion. "Oh Starscream" the tyrant moans, burying his face plates into the young seekerlings' warm neck cables. "It's like fitting an ion cannon into a microscopic pinhole and blasting into it with all its might." The tyrant sighs as he nibbles at the whimpering younglings' neck cables.

"I hate you." Starscream whispers

Megatron stops his playful nibbling and raises his helm up to look the young seeker in the optics.

"What did you just say?" Megatron questions through gritted denta. The demented expression on Megatrons' face plates causes Starscream to leak a little bit as he stares back in a cowardly fashion.

"I di-didn't sa-say an-anytha-anything." Starscream nervously answers, his tiny optics pleading for mercy.

Megatron gives the little seeker a sinister smirk. "You said that you hate me…didn't you?"

Starscream gulps. "No I di-"

"YES YOU DID DAMN IT!" Megatron yells into Screamers' face, causing him to flinch.

Megatron doesn't ask for Starscream to turn around, instead he grabs Starscreams' frame from underneath and forcefully flips the sparklet onto his fuel tank. The old tyrant then grabs the tips of Starscreams wings and pulls back, making the sparklet cry out in unbelievable pain.


	3. A Teacher, A Butler, But not a friend

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. But I don't want to keep any of you waiting any longer. I'll probably go back and re-do this chapter. So please don't be afraid to give me **constructive criticism**. If anything it'll help improve my writing ^^ nice criticism is also welcomed.**

**Warning: Same as first two times.**

**Bitter Sweet Innocence**

**Ch.3: A teacher, a butler, but not a friend**

"Please stop!" The little seeker cries out in agony, bitter sweet energon tears cascading down his smooth face plates as Megatron continues to pull his petite wings back with a demonic presence burning in his crimson optical sensors.

"If I _stop_, do you _promise_ to be a _good_ little _slave_ and _not _back talk me?" Megatron hisses through his clenched denta as he pulls back some more on the seekerlings' sensitive wings.

"Yes, I promise!" The infant seeker sobs into a wet pillow, trying to bear through the pain.

"Yes, _you_ promise _what_?" Megatron seethes into Starscreams' right audio receptor.

"Yes, I promise to be a good little slave for you mighty Megatron!" The petite seekerling screams

Megatron releases Starscreams wings and begins to relax his bulky frame on top of the seekerlets lithe frame that shivers in both fear and pain. "I _should _have just terminated you for telling that little lie. But you're lucky that I've _chosen_ you to bear me my offspring, granted that you are still too young to have sparklings, but we shall _fix _that little problem." The old tyrant whispers into the sparklings audio receptor. He then starts to plant tender kisses onto the sparklings neck cables.

Another cerulean tear escapes from Starscreams' fire red optics as he continues to tremble. "Wh-what do you mean by that migh-mighty Megatron?" He stutters in a weak voice, not really wishing to know the answer.

"Mmmm, _Starscream_..." The old Tyrant purrs, "…you have a lot to learn over the next couple of solar cycles." He explains, planting one more kiss onto the sparklings neck cables before he gets off of the seekerling as well as the berth. "I must leave for a high council meeting in Iacon. I will not be back until tomorrow afternoon. While I am absent I expect you to stay with Grimble, he is the butler that I have assigned you too. He will be here in the morning when you first wake from your recharge." Megatron informs the sparkling as he casually strolls over to the private washroom.

A bream passes by before Megatron comes out of the washroom, fresh and clean; his optics immediately landing on Starscream who is still curled up on the berth, lying naked in a pool of his virgin energon blood that has been mixed in with the old Emperor's seed.

For a nano click, Megatron thinks about taking the innocent sparkling again, but drops the idea once he remembers that he is supposed to be half way to Iacon by now. "I have _instructed _Grimble to _not _clean you. So, until tomorrow afternoon, you shall remain, drenched, in your own virginity and my seed." Megatron explains as he strolls over to the exit. "Oh, and you are no longer allowed to wear your usual pelvic armor, from now on, you are only allowed to wear laced under garments, so _don't_ even _think _about looking at your former pelvic armor. The only items, you have received, that you may remove from your person is the jewelry." And with that Megatron left the room, not even bothering to look back at the little sparkling, who he had forcefully taken in one swift, mighty thrust.

XXX~XXX

"_Can I poke him with a pole?" _

This is the first thing that little Starscream hears as he gradually begins to wake from recharge.

"_No Grimble, poking our Masters' mate is not proper etiquette for a butler." _Another mech replies, _"Besides, I do believe that he is starting to awaken."_

As if on cue, Starscream, onlined his optics and stared up at the two mechs who had just recently entered the room and are now standing at the edge of the berth.

The first mech that he had set optics on was very tall and slender with a pearl white base color, along with black pin strips that seem to trail up and down his upper and lower limbs giving one the illusion that he is even taller. His posture was picture perfect and it seemed as if he carried himself with a certain air that one might respect when in his company.

While on the opposite servo, the mech standing next to him was completely different. The second one had a bright cherry red color scheme with long, auburn cybernetic fiber coils coming out of the top of his helm as if they are meant to be the cybertronian equivalent of what organics call _'hair'_. In fact, this mechs' entire frame appears to belong to a very tall, and skinny, femme. Even the _air _of which this mech carried himself screamed femininity. And it was because of this_ femininity_ that little Starscream asked the following question, "Are you a femme?"

The red mech is taken aback by this question, for a nano click he appeared to be flattered. But the way he answered in such a cold fashion said otherwise. "No, you little _brat_, I'm a _mech_."

Starscream narrows his optics at the crimson mech. But, before he could say anything, the other mech cut him off. "Please forgive Grimble, young Master." He says, bowing respectively. "He's still learning how to control himself. Anyways, do forgive me for not introducing the both of us, young Master. I am Shadow Knight, one of Emperor Megatrons' most loyal, and obedient, servants. And this, of course, is Grimble. He has been appointed to you by our Lord High Conqueror himself, in hopes, that the two of you shall find some form of companionship in the other while in his absence, seeing as how you and Grimble are the youngest Cybertronians in Kaon palace. Although Grimble _isn't _as young as you, if anything there's a major age difference between the two of you…oh, well, who cares…Megatron obviously doesn't care about age difference so why should anyone else?"

Starscream and Grimble never stopped glaring at each other as they listened to Shadow Knight speak. And they didn't even stop 'burning' into the others soul once Shadow Knight had informed them that he would be leaving them alone to prepare for the arrival of their Master which involved getting the energon prepped for the afternoon, among many other tedious tasks.

"Do you have a staring problem?" The young seeker asks Grimble once Shadow Knight has exited the room.

Grimbles' yellow optics narrow a little more. "At least I'm not nude and covered in my own virgin energon blood." He seethes through his sharp gritted denta.

Grimbles' words are the equivalent of an energon blade being stabbed into the tiny seekerlings spark.

Starscream takes his optics off of Grimbles' to look down at himself as he sits up on the berth that is covered in sin. He has yet to put on the white laced panties that are now stained with his virgin blood, so, as of the moment, his immature reproductive organ remains nude for all the world to view and laugh at for being covered in his stolen virginity.

"Aww, is the _little_ baby about to cry?" Grimble mocks him, rearing his helm back and laughing as a cerulean tear escapes Starscreams right optic and trails down his face plates all the way to the tip of his chin where it falls off his face and descends to the sparklings thigh where it lands and tenderizes some of Megatrons' dried seed.

"It's not my fault that this happened to me." The sparkling whispers

Grimble stops his fit of hysterical mirth to gaze down at the colorful little seeker. "Just think about it, if you were never conceived do you believe that this would have happened to you and your other siblings?" He asks bending down to Starscreams optic level and wearing a sinister smirk upon his demonic face plates.

Another tear trickles down Starscreams plump cheek. "Nah-No" He stutters, swallowing down a sob that dared to escape his tight esophagus.

The red mechs' smirk grows wider, revealing even more of his extremely sharp, yellow denta. "Aww, poor baby are you crying because the truth is a bitch to you just like you're a bitch to my Master? What a silly little _whore _you are…and so _pretty_ too." Grimble whispers as he stares at the seekerling with every essence of Unicron burning demonically in his golden optical censors. "I'm going to have fun with you little whore." He says in a voice that would make the demons in the blackest hole in the pit shiver in pure horror.

"Yo-your Master, he'll ki-"

"What? _My_ Master will kill me?" Grimble laughs, "Oh, you poor ignorant little creature, have you not been listening to anyone? Can you take no hint? Before you came here Megatron had told me that_ I_ would be _your_ butler and that it is _my_ job to…_teach _you how to properly please your mate in the berth and out of it. Did you not here Shadow Knight say that Megatron had assigned me to you in hopes that you and I would find…_companionship _with each other while in emperor Megatron's absence?" Grimble asks with heavy sarcasm polluting his tone of voice.

"I-I thought h-he wa-was talking abo-about a friendship." The sparkling stutters, frame beginning to shake at an uncontrollable speed

Grimble shakes his helm, his Cybernetic fiber coils gracefully swaying with the movement. "No, you misunderstood. You see, I'm going to teach you how to pleasure his majesty so that on the day that you are injected with the hormones you can show him all of your…_pretty_ talents so that he can get revved up for when he…_impregnates _you. So just think of me as his 'fill in' for when he is not here to ravish your young frame in the throes of passion…except I'm not really going to stick my spike in you like he does, I'm just going to demonstrate to you how to properly perform certain tasks."

Starscreams' optical ridges furrow in confusion. "Wh-what are you saying? Wh-why are th-they going to inject me with the-these things called _'hormones'_?"

"Well sweetie, how else is a _runt_ like you going to become pregnant? You're too young to have a mature reproductive system. The hormones are going to speed up puberty for you. After all, my Master isn't getting any younger and he _really_ doesn't want to wait all those vorns until you actually _do_ hit puberty. So…for a couple, or more, solar cycles I'm going to be teaching you everything there is to know about getting your mate to become firmer than a gun, so that on the big day, you'll be able to make Megatron come close to exploding without him even touching your lithe frame, supple lip components, or your tight petite port. And you know what?" Grimble whispers into Starscreams left audio receptor as he climbs onto the berth.

"Wh-what?" The seekerling whimpers

"You're going to enjoy every _inch_ of it!" He shouts, rearing his helm back and letting a fit of hysterical mirth abscond from his diaphragm. "Ahhh" he sighs as he ceases to laugh. His expression growing solemn as his golden optical receptors land on the defiled sparkling, "Now let's get started. We have a lot of work to do in the next couple of solar cycles. And there is no doubt in my central processing unit that the Master will want to wash you once he comes home this afternoon."


	4. So close, and yet, so far

**A/N: Oh, thank you all so much for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! I don't think I've ever been this inspired to write! This is a long chapter so there are probably quiet a few grammatical errors. As always please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. Nice reviews are welcomed as well. **

**Disturbing Fact about sex slavery in Africa: **In Africa the demand for red haired girls, or girls with very light skin, is the highest. More girls are pregnant at the age of ten in Africa than anywhere else in the world. The **child sex tourism** in Africa isn't as 'booming' as it is in most places preferably when a man, or woman, doesn't live on the continent and they want an African sex child they will just 'order' the child in an unknown way via 'black market'.

Next Disturbing fact will be about Child Sex slavery in Romania *Shudders*

**WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS…VERY…UMMM…IT CONTAINS A LOT OF THINGS…UMMM**…*Runs away from the computer*

**Bitter Sweet Innocence**

**Ch.4: So close, and yet, so far**

"Wha-what is the first lesson?" The seeker asks in a nervous whisper.

A mischievous smirk stretches across the crimson mech's face plates as he gazes sinfully into the terrified sparklings soul. "It's going to be a simple lesson, one that you, no doubt, are already skilled at since you are nothing but a mere sparkling." He explains in a lustful tone, sticking his long, slender forked glossa out and sliding it up the side of the seekerlings face, sending shivers of that same _foreign _feeling down Starscreams' petite wing struts.

Starscream gulps down a whimper. "An-and what is thi-this thing th-that I am already skilled at?" He stutters out, trying his best not to cry or show any other form of vulnerability.

Grimble slides his sleek glossa back into the warm cave of his mouth, and comes back a little from the sparklings face plates in order to look Starscream in the optics with that same sardonic air in his golden optical receptors. "Oh, little whore, don't you know that you're already skilled in the art of sucking. I mean, you are just a little baby whore, and_ all_ little babies, whether they are little whores, or not, already know, from the astrosecond that they are born, how to suck on their creators supple energon feeding tap that is hidden behind their creators chest plates." He informs the seekerling.

Starscreams' tiny optics grow wide. "Wh-what are you going tah-to ha-have ma-me da-da-do?"

Grimble chuckles, his smirk growing wider as he watches the level of terror increase in the sparklings optics. Without saying a word Grimble sticks out his exceedingly long, crimson middle digit in front of Starscreams' face.

"When Emperor Megatron gets home he shall immediately go to the dining hall and devour the lunch that Shadow Knight has prepared for him." Grimble explains in an abnormally calm voice as Starscream stares at the auburn _'haired'_ mechs' middle digit that is inches away from his black face plates. "Once _my_ Master finishes his lunch he shall come up here and request that I leave so that he may give you a bath. While in the bath you will tell him that you are very hungry. He'll probably tell you something like 'you can refuel once I am finished with you'. That is when you ask him if you can suck on his energon feed tap because you are in _dire_ need of…_proper _nourishment." He says with a demonic flare in his golden visual receptors. "But, before any of that happens, I want you to practice sucking on my middle digit. Granted that you probably don't need practice, but I myself am in _dire_ need of sexual nourishment. So start sucking you little brat and maybe I'll let you devour my ejaculated seed as an appetizer."

Without warning, Grimble shoves the middle digit, on his right servo, past the gates that are the sparklings supple lip components and into the seekerlings moist mouth.

Starscream remains in a motionless state for a little while, trying not to panic as the slender digit wiggles itself deeper into his mouth.

Seeing Starscream freeze up, Grimble raises his left servo and slaps the sparkling back into the reality of the situation. "Stupid little baby whore, did I not instruct you to suck?" He inquires in an acrid fashion.

A small cerulean tear escapes Starscreams left optic as he grabs hold of Grimbles' _'ruby' _wrist and starts to slowly rub the older mechs' digit in, and out, of his mouth, never taking the center digit completely out of his warm _'cavern'_.

"Oooh" Grimble moans, "Now wrap those youthful lips of yours around it and apply a tiny bit of pressure to the tip like you would do when sucking a bottle dry or sucking at your creators tit." He instructs through pleasurable groans.

Out of fear, the sparkling offlines his optical sensors, and complies. Firmly wrapping his moist lip components around the long sleek, digit and using his sparkling denta to tenderly nibble away at the tip as he begins to eagerly suck away, pretending that the crude digit is a nice bottle of energon.

"Ohh, you just might be one of the best sparklings that I have ever molested you little _baby _whore." Grimble moans as he gropes the sparklings exposed immature cord. "No wonder Megatron sounded like a feral beast last night. It must be like going to the well of allsparks when one fucks the pit out of your lithe frame little _baby_ whore."

Starscream ignores the raunchy comments that Grimble makes as he continues to eagerly suck away at Grimbles' digit.

"Oooh, screw Megatron's orders!" Grimble exclaims, quickly retracting his middle digit from the seekers' mouth and opening his interface panel to reveal his long black cord that is already beginning to foam, with _excitement,_ at its tip.

The sparkling has no time to react as Grimble grabs him by the back of his helm and pushes his helm down to his eager rod. "Let me feed you." Grimble shouts in pleasure as he shoves his erected member down the sparklings long esophagus. Starscream comes close to choking as Grimble starts to rhythmically push his spike into the seekerlings petite mouth.

"_Enjoying_ yourself Grimble?"

Grimble stops shoving his spike into Starscreams' mouth once the sound of his Masters voice reaches his audio receptors.

"I would _advise_ that you let go of my little mates' helm. And that you remove yourself from my berth and turn around to _face_ me." Megatron instructs

Grimble swallows down any hop of getting out of his current predicament as he releases Starscreams' helm from his grip, closes up his crimson interface panel, slowly gets off the berth, then turns around to see a 'not so pleased' Megatron standing in the doorway to the berthroom.

"Ma-master yo-you're home early!" Grimble stutters, frame trembling in terror as Megatron slowly strolls over to his location at the edge of the berth with a dark, searing expression etched onto his ancient face plates.

"Yes, well the meeting was cut short due to a certain femme and her petty reasons." Megatron explains in a careless fashion, never removing his optics from Grimbles' trembling frame as he strolls over to the crimson mech.

"Ah well, th-that is a dis-disappointment. I bet you feel terrible for having to go all the way to Iacon just to have to t-turn a-around an-and co-come ba-back." Grimble stutters as Megatron backs him into the wall.

"On the contrary Grimble, not as terrible as you are going to feel after I am done with you for disobeying me!" Megatron yells, grabbing a hold of Grimbles' red cybernetic fibers and then dragging the screeching mech over to the doorway. "Starscream, Shadow Knight will be up shortly to prepare the bath for you and I. So you better be _in_ the bath when in return." Megatron informs the terrified sparkling as he slams the doors to his berthroom shut and drags a screaming Grimble down the corridor.

Starscream listens to the sounds of Grimbles' begging for a while until he can no longer hear the red mech who had just molested him a few astroseconds ago.

"Ahhh" He sobs, finally releasing some of his emotional pain as he buries his tiny helm into a tender he lets his tears stain the pillow he starts to mentally hear the voices of him and his siblings playing with each other as he recalls memories from a not so far off past. "Where are the two of you?" He asks himself out loud as he remembers how arrogant Skywarp used to be when it came down to the fact that he could teleport within a ten foot radius of his own location, or how Thundercracker would always jump out from behind random objects and scare the slag out of him.

"I miss you both." He says as he rubs his face plates deeper into the pillow.

"Who is it that you miss so much young Master?"

Starscream jolts up in the berth to see Shadow Knight standing in the doorway, staring at him with his pearl white helm cocked to the side in a curious manner.

"Oh, it's you Shadow Knight." The seekerling says as he brushes a couple of tears off of his smooth, black face plates.

"I'm sorry if I scared you young Master." Shadow Knight apologizes as he walks over to the entrance of the private washroom.

"No, I just didn't hear you come in." The Sparkling explains as he slowly slides off of the filthy berth and onto his stabilizing servos.

"Yes, well that's how I got my name if you get what I mean." He mumbles to himself as he opens the silver door and walks into the washroom with Starscream following him from behind.

The washroom is very prodigious in its size. A smooth, massive tub has been set in the marble floor of the tan colored room with a large horizontal window taking up an entire wall. This window also gives a breath taking view of the gladiator city and in the distance you can even see the city of Iacon glowing brightly due to the morning sun that reflects off of its buildings that scrape the skies.

Shadow Knight goes over to the large tub and turns the facet on. He then sticks his left servo under the facet to check the temperature of the energon to see if it is just right. After he checks the temperature he turns to Starscream who is standing right next to him at the edge of the massive tub. "I believe the temperature is just right for you young master. You may step in now and wait for his lordship to arrive."

Starscream stares blankly at the energon pouring into the tub before he dips the tip of his pede into the blue liquid to see if the temperature really is _'just right'_.

"Come now young master, do you actually believe that I would lie to you?" Shadow Knight asks with a silver optical ridge raised.

Starscream gives the butler a nervous expression, and then turns his attention back to the luke warm energon that is filling the marble tub.

After a brief nano-klik of silence, Starscream steps into the tub, the energon already coming up to his petite chassis.

Shadow Knight bends back down to the level of the golden facet and turns the energon off. He then stands up straight and stares down at the sparkling with a tender smile on his facial plating. "Are you enjoying the bath so far young master?"

"I guess I am...ummm…Shadow Knight, can I ask you something?"

"Why of course you can young master."

Starscream looks down at the bubbly energon that he is soaking in. "Ummm...is Megatron going to terminate Grimble?"

"Tfff" the butler scoffs, "I highly doubt it. If anything he's just going to toss him around a bit. I honestly believe that Megatron will never get rid of that nuisance. Why do you ask me such a question? Is it because you do not desire that red imbeciles' termination?"

Starscream looks up at the white mech. "No, I just wanted to know. I could care less if Megatron offlines him."

This blunt proclamation causes a humored smirk to reveal itself on Shadow Knights' facial armor. "Same here, young master"

For the first time, since he arrived at this Primus forsaken palace, Starscream smiles. But that smile fades once he remembers the hell that he has been going through.

"Shadow Knight?" the sparkling inquires, optical ridges furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, young master?"

"I know this is probably the last thing you would think of me to ask, but Megatron had said that the meeting was canceled do to a femme and her petty reasons. Who was the femme and what reasons could be so dire that they would call of a meeting? I've heard on the news how big the Iacon high council meetings are and well, it just doesn't make sense to me."

"Mmmm" the butler groans, offlining his optical receptors for a nano-klik as if he is annoyed, "The femme in question is Princess Cornelia of Iacon. She is the creation of Emperor Optimus and Elita One of Iacon. And she is basically a royal pain in the aft. In my opinion, her political views are as corrupted as her Alpha's and her pontificating is unbearable to say the least…the cyber-apple never does fall too far from the chrome-tree, if you get what I mean by that little phrase young master. She is the perfect example of everything that we Kaonians loathe. And quiet frankly, even her own subjects hate her. Now the reason why the meeting was called off was because of her birthday, being but a couple of solar cycles away, is coming up and she wants the high council building to be the place where she holds her birthday ball or whatever you call such a tedious occasion." Shadow Knight explains, waving his servo dismissively in the air.

"Surly she cannot be that bad?" the sparkling asks as he sits down in the prodigious tub of energon.

"Oh, but she is young master. And the worst part about her is that she isn't even pretty enough to rest your optical receptors on. And yet, she struts around as if she is Primus's gift to mechs' of all ages. She especially puts on a show whenever Emperor Megatron is near. But, fortunately, for all of us servants, his lordship holds no interest in her promiscuous self." Shadow Knight says, winking at Starscream in a _suggestive_ manner.

Starscream turns his attention back down to the bubbles that surround his lithe frame. "What happened to my siblings?" Starscream asks in a whisper as cerulean tears start to pool at the edges of his optics.

"I do not know what became of your blue sibling, but I do know what became of the purple one." Shadow Knight explains in a dull tone.

Starscreams' crimson optics grow wide at hearing this and he quickly looks up to lock optics with Shadow Knight. "Wh-"

Before the seekerling could ask where Skywarp was, he was cut off by Megatron entering the washroom. "I see that you where competent enough to obey my orders Shadow Knight…unlike your ignorant protégé."

Shadow Knight turns to bow at his master with a smile on his face plates. "But of course my Lord, would you have me in any other nature other than that of a competent one?"

"You know the answer. Now leave us Shadow Knight." The Tyrant instructs as he casually strolls over to the edge of the tub that the infant seeker sits in.

"As you command, my Lord." The white mech says as he backs out of the washroom without ever turning his back on the old tyrant.

Once Shadow Knight closes the door to the private, extravagant washroom, Megatron slowly gets into the tub and sits down in the warm energon, causing Starscream to scoot to the opposite side of the tub, away from the mech that had stolen his innocence.

Megatron smirks at the seekers actions. "Now is that anyway to act towards the mech that just saved you from a sparkling molester?"

Starscream narrows his optics at the old mech. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to say anything once he remembers what happened the last time he had voiced his opinion. So, instead of saying something, the sparkling takes his petite fist and splashes some energon at the perverted, old emperor.

"Why you little-" Megatron exclaims as he rubs some of the energon out of his optics.

Once he gets all the energon out of his visual receptors, he looks at Starscream who isn't there anymore. "What!" He growls through gritted denta. Then he sees something black floating under the energon and his anger is replaced with another darker emotion.

Smirking, the ancient emperor reaches for the black object and grabs hold of the top of it. And in one swift yank, pulls it out of the energon to reveal that the black object is his infant mate.

"Do you take me for a fool Starscream?" He asks the seeker who eyes him hatefully.

"Oh no, mighty Megatron" The sparkling replies as his frame begins to tremble in fear of being abused by the old mech.

"Good, Starscream." Megatron says as he sits the sparkling in his large lap.

Starscream wiggles around a bit as Megatron holds him closer to his broad chassis. Unaware that he is creating a fire behind the emperors' interface panel.

Megatron places a servo on the small of the infants' back to calm the seeker down a bit as he pushes the sparkling deeper into his chassis. This action does indeed work, for Starscream stops trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Oh, my little sparkling, you're _so_ dirty." Megatron moans into Starscreams' audios as he reaches for a sponge that is on the edge of the gigantic bath. "Why don't you let your 'Alpha' clean you?" He whispers as he rubs the soapy sponge over Starscreams' immature cord. "After I clean you, I'll let you clean me, my little sparkling. And then you can show me that little talent that Grimble, _obviously_, taught you while in my absence."

Silence fills the atmosphere as Megatron opens up his interface panel and continues to rub the sponge over Starscreams' infantile spike.

"You know Starscream, in a couple, or more, solar cycles, you'll be aching for my seed to fill you. And I, being the merciful lord that I am, shall not deny the needs of _my_ little _sparkling_." Megatron moans as his smallest digit begins to play around with Starscreams' squishy, petite cord. "How horrific would it be if an _Alpha _denied the needs of _his_ own sparkling? I mean, could you just imagine a little sparkling in heat and becoming wet for his Alpha creator, only to be rejected by his Alpha? I could never do that to a child that is so willing and ripe for the picking. All of that discharge it would produce for its Alpha would have to be put to good use; you don't want it to go to waste."

As Megatron whispers his sexual desires into the sparklings audios, Starscream starts to feel a slight ache in his fuel tank. And a few astroseconds later his fuel tank produces a rumbling noise that reaches Megatrons' audios.

The old tyrant stops massaging the sparklings cord once he hears Starscreams' fuel tanks beg to be filled. A sinister smirk creeps across Megatrons' silver faceplates as he gets an idea. "Starscream, are you hungry?"

"Y-yes" the seekerling whimpers.

"Yes what, Starscream?"

"Y-yes Al-Alpha creator." The infant seeker stammers

"What kind of Alpha would I be to not let my own sparkling feed from my swollen tit?" Megatron asks as he removes a part of his chest plating to reveal one of his energon feed taps. "Before I let you suck I want you to tell me something. I mean, it just doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one whispering sweet nothings, now does it my dearest Starscream?" He asks in a sarcastic manner as he sinfully eyes the infant seeker.

Starscream stares up at the old tyrant with all the sadness in the universe in his crimson optics. Knowing that there is no way out of this hell Starscream obeyed, inching closer to the ancient mechs' neck cables, Starscream whispered sweet nothings that every pedophile would love to hear when coming from the infant that they had ravished in the throws of a deep, fiery passion. "Oh mighty Megatron, I love how your cord slid in and out of my tight little port last lunar cycle when you proclaimed your love to me. I was unworthy of your seed, but you thought otherwise as you made me bleed a river of energon for your mighty cord. I am honored that s-such a merciful lord would chose me to bear him offspring."

With every word that the sparkling uttered, a small piece of Starscream died. Whereas, with Megatron, every word Starscream uttered made him become as firm as a metal rod. And Starscream could feel the firmness, from beneath the energon, poke him achingly in the aft.

"Oooh, Starscream." Megatron groans as he arches his back, unable to control his cord as it comes close to ejaculating in the tub of energon that he and Starscream are sitting in. "My seed shouldn't go to waste." He whispers tenderly into the sparklings audios. Megatron holds Starscream even closer to his chassis as he gets out of the tub and sits on its edge so that his spike is out of the energon. He then places Starscream in the tub and in between his legs so that his firm rod is in front of the sparklings face plates. "Suck it like you would a bottle of energon, my little child of Primus."

Before Starscream could comply, a clumsy red mech with scars and dents on his cherry red armor burst into the room, ruining the moment, and making a certain tyrant more than just simply _'mad'_.

Quickly shutting his interface panel, Megatron stands up from the edge of the tub and glares demonically at the idiot who has fallen onto the floor and is now trying to pick himself up.

"You better have a good explanation to as of why you have interrupted me and my mate Grimble, otherwise I will terminate you here and now." Lord Megatron seethes through his gritted denta as he watches the bumbling oaf pick himself up from the marble floor of the washroom.

"My Lord," Grimble shouts as he tries to calm down his intakes, "It's that ugly Iaconian Princess… whore thing!" He exclaims, throwing his damaged arms up in the air to add extra emphasis to his words.

"What about Princess Cornelia?" Megatron inquires in a calm voice as he persists in glaring at the clumsy red butler.

"That whore thing is here in Kaon palace!"

"What! Who let her in?" Megatron asks in outrage.

"She had the _audacity _to let her own self in, Master!" Grimble shouts in panic, not wishing to face anymore of his masters wrath for he was the one who 'accidently' let her in…but then again, no one is quiet fond of Cornelia, so it doesn't matter when someone makes her look worse than she already is when it comes to her…'_bold' _personality.

"Uhhh" Megatron growls as he stomps over to the washrooms' exit, Grimble following behind him and Starscream slowly getting out of the tub and trailing behind Grimble.

"Grimble, take Starscream on a tour of the palace while I go deal with this Primus forsaken femme." Megatron commands as he walks over to the berthroom exit. "And remember what I told you Grimble about sticking your cord where it doesn't belong." He remarks as he exits the room, leaving Grimble and Starscream alone with each other.

An awkward silence passes between the two as they stand in front of the door that leads out of the room and into the dark corridor. The silence lasts for a couple of nano-kliks before, out of the blue, Grimble tackles Starscream down to the stone, cold floor and begins to choke him while shaking the sparkling back and forth in a rapid fashion. "You little brat, look at what you made my Master do to my face! My beautiful face! Oh, you sick little fragger, I bet you enjoy seeing me this way, all beaten' up and what not!" He exclaims as he continues to choke the little sparkling.

"I-It w-wasn't mah-my f-fault!" Starscream chokes out as he is shaken back and forth by his neck. "Y-ou ach-ach y-you bro-brought th-this on y-yourself ach-ach."

"Oh, how dare you even suggest such a despicable thing!"

Grimble would have continued to choke and shake the dismal little seekerling, if it had not of been for a mech coughing at the now open door that leads into the berthroom.

Both Grimble and Starscream turn their attention to the mech standing in the doorway, Grimbles' face plates heating up once he sees who the mech is.

Quickly, Grimble removes himself from being on top of the little sparkling and stands up straight with his top dentals nervously biting down on his bruised lower lip component. "Why hello there Shadow Knight, I didn't see you standing there." Grimble explains in a bashful manner.

"Obviously not" Shadow Knight roughly states as he walks over to Starscream and helps him get off of the floor. "Are you alright, young master?" He asks with genuine concern in his ever so calm voice.

"Yes, Shadow Knight" He responds, "Although, my neck_ is_ a little sore." Starscream spits, narrowing his optics at Grimble who reciprocates the hateful glare.

They persist in glaring at each other until Grimble finally switches his golden optics to Shadow Knights' slender frame. "So, Shadow Knight darling, what brings you here?" He asks with a smile and a giddy little laugh.

"I ran into his lordship whilst strolling down the corridor. He told me that he had to go greet the promiscuous Princess Cornelia who had, _allegedly_, let herself into the palace and that I should keep an optic on the two of you. I, in return, respectively told him that, if he wishes to greet the promiscuous femme, then he should close his exposed chest plate. I found it most humorous when his face plates heated up in embarrassment." The sophisticated butler chuckles with genuine amusement.

Grimble rolls his optics in annoyance. "Uhh" he sighs, flipping some of his crimson cybernetic fibers over his shoulder blade, "Well I guess you can help me give the little brat a tour of the palace." He states as he walks over to the exit.

Before he could step out of the berthroom, Shadow Knight placed one of his servos on the red mechs shoulder blade, stopping him. "On the contrary Grimble, I have another idea on how we should help our young master spend his _'free'_ time. But, before we do anything, the young master must cover up his…_private_ parts." Shadow Knight explains, turning to look at the young seeker who darts his optics down to the floor once Shadow Knight turns to look at him and his exposed self.

Shadow Knight doesn't utter a single syllable as he walks over to the prodigious berth and grabs a hold of the filthy white laced under garment that Starscream had been wearing when he had lost his innocence.

He walks back over to the sparkling who is still staring at the floor in a depressed fashion. "Young master" He says bending down to Starscreams' level and holding out the tender 'piece' of sin with two long, slim, and _sharp _black digits.

Starscream takes his optics off the floor to stare straight into Shadow Knights glowing lavender optics.

Shadow Knight smiles at the seekerling, revealing his deathly sharp denta in the process. "Would you mind if I helped you put these on?" he asks.

Starscream thinks about it for a nano-klik until he finally shakes his helm 'no'.

"Will you lift one of you tiny pede's for me, young master?"

Starscream obeys, lifting his right pede and letting Shadow knight tenderly slide his stabilizing servo into one of the garments' holes. He then raises his other pede and Shadow Knight gracefully slips that little stabilizing servo into the next hole in the filthy under garment. Shadow Knight then stands up a little, taking hold of both sides of the white laced thong and _sinfully _sliding it up the sparklings legs until it is fully covering the infant seekers tiny cord and ripe port. Starscream lets out a little yelp once Shadow Knight lets go of the under garment and the elastic inside of the garment slaps him on his dimpled aft.

Grimble who has been watching the whole scene play out moans in ecstasy. "Oh, Shadow Knight, I want you to clothe me next." He groans sticking one of his servos down his red pelvic armor to feel himself.

"Stop it Grimble, we do not have time for your…_sexual _needs." Shadow Knight states as he stands straight and strolls past the horny butler. "There is something that I want you to teach our young master for his lordship and we're wasting time as it is. So come on you two, follow me down to the ninth floor." The older butler instructs as he walks out of the berthroom and down the grey stone corridor, Starscream and Grimble quickly trailing after him as he walks into a glass elevator that gives a spectacular view of the front gate of Kaon palace and of the ocean of energon that is _way _off in the distance.

Once all three of them are in the elevator, Shadow Knight presses a button with a strange symbol engraved into it. After he performs this insignificant act the elevator starts to slowly go down.

Starscream stares, out the glass, at the ocean of energon as the elevator takes them to the ninth level of the lavender stalagmite palace.

"Shadow Knight?" the seekerling asks as he stares blankly out at the distant ocean.

"Yes, young master?"

"When you were in the washroom with me you said you knew where my purple sibling is but not where my blue sibling is. Do you remember telling me that?"

"Yes, I do recall saying that, young master." Shadow Knight replies, never moving as he watches the floors pass bye. Grimble stands in the corner of the elevator, picking at the tips of his digits, not really caring for the conversation that the other two are having at the moment.

"Well, I was wondering, where is that sibling of mine and how do you know where he is right now?" Starscream asks, still staring at the _'unreachable'_ ocean.

"Uhh" Shadow Knight sighs as he rubs at his temples. "Before I tell you anything regarding your sibling, let me tell you how the sparkling, and adult, sex slavery rings work. You see, young master, on every inhabited planet, in our universe, sex slavery exists, whether it be only child sex slavery, adult sex slavery, or both, it exists. Therefore, on every planet there is a high demand for a certain species, armor color, _'hair'_ color, or optic color of sex slave. On our planet, in the city of Iacon, there is a high demand for young femmes who have blue armor and young mechs who have _'glitches'_. In the city of Praxus, where nobles may get away with murder, there is a high demand for newly born sparklings, of both genders, who have my color of optics which is lavender; there is also an extremely high demand for young, pretty virgin femmes in that city and a high demand for young mechs who have not been circumcised and who have yellow armor along with blue cybernetic fibers. In the city of Vos there is a high demand for young Kaonian mechs, and femmes, because of their bulky build and there is also a high demand for 'grounders'. And in the city of Kaon there is an extremely high demand for mechs with red cybernetic fibers and for extremely young seekers who are no more than three vorns old. Basically, whatever mech, or femme, is the most unattainable in a city, is the sex slave that is in the highest demand. Now, as for the matter of your purple sibling, before you came here I had over heard his lordship conversing with one of his closest friends about you and your siblings. Apparently the lordships close friend is the one who obtained your purple sibling." Shadow Knight explains as the glass elevator inches closer to the floor that they wish to visit.

"I see" Starscream whispers as he tries to make out a blurred vertical object that appears to be in the center of the energon ocean. "And _who_ might this friend be that obtained my _younger _sibling?" he asks turning his gaze away from the mysterious vertical object to gaze up at Shadow Knight with a questionable expression on his face plates.

Shadow Knight smirks. "The mech in question is a rather lonely one. Everyone is scared to death of him because of the one optic that resides in the center of his face plates. Tell me, young master, did you see a rather blurred vertical object in the ocean that is off in the distance?"

Starscream nods his helm 'yes' in response to the question.

"Well, that is where he lives and where your younger sibling is at this very astrosecond. It is called the _'watch tower'_ and he rarely ever comes out of that bloody thing. Pardon my profane vernacular, young master."

"Oh" Starscream sighs, "What's _his_ designation?"

"He is Shockwave, Duke of Kaon." Shadow Knight answers as the elevator comes to a stop at the ninth floor and its glass doors open up for the trio.

"And he is the _ugliest_ damn thing you'll ever lay optics on." Grimble adds as they exit the elevator and begin to walk down a corridor that has been painted a deep shade of yellow and has a beautiful light orange carpet to go along with its walls. "No, wait, I take that back...Princess Cornelia is the ugliest damn thing you shall ever rest your optical receptors upon. And, not to change the subject, but…I must say Shadow Knight, it is rather bold, for someone with your classy demeanor, to come up with an idea such as this one." Grimble says, winking at his sophisticated counter part.

"I haven't even told you my idea, and yet you already know of it?" Shadow Knight asks in a dull tone.

"Mmmm" Grimble moans, "Well, we _are _on the ninth floor..." he giggles, "I can't wait to teach baby whore!" He says, shooting Starscream a lustful expression.

Starscream gives the two mechs a confused look as the trio stops in front of two large burgundy doors.

"Here we are." Shadow Knight says as he pulls out a long key and smoothly edges it into the doors' key hole, turning it a little bit to the left.

Once the doors are unlocked, Shadow Knight bursts them wide open with his left stabilizing servo to reveal a gentlemech's room…or, in more common terminology, a 'strip joint' but, a classy one to say the least…that is if you can even consider a whore house to be 'classy'. The walls are a royal blue color that expertly clashes with the mid-night black carpet. Three long black cat walks stretch out from the back of the room and at the end of each of them is a long, firm silver pole. On each side of the room there are beautiful lavender berths with silky curtains hanging from their posts in case one is in need of privacy with his, or her, lover.

Grimble leans down to Starscreams' right audio receptor and breathes into it, "I'm going to teach you how to be a good little _baby _whore when it comes to performing for your _'Alpha'_."


End file.
